Play If You Dare
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: We all may have heard of the PlayStation 1/PSX/PS1 at some point in our lives. One fateful night, I discovered a strange, generic, PSX "Sampler Disc" in my father's cellar while he went shopping. It only gets regretful from there. Call it a "Creepypasta" if you will.


**AN: A fanfic/creepypasta about my PS1/PSX I wrote back when I was 15 (8-2-'15 to be exact), but never finished it. That's about to change.**

We all know of the ever-popular PlayStation game console, in competition with the XBOX, Switch, PC, etc as we speak. However, what you are about to hear will make you NEVER look at the PS the same again...

It was your typical Wednesday afternoon in July. Over the shouting of kids playing and the buzzing of lawnmowers, the only sound louder was my nostalgia. This particular Wednesday was not only the 1st day of my narrow PS1/PS2 interests, but the same day I regretted it beginning in the first place.

When the summer weather outside became cooler, around 6PM (not to mention the fuss of summer life calming down), I was vaguely staring at my dad's old PS1 in the basement for a good 2 minutes.

A mysterious, ghastly voice called to me from it.

 _"Don't just look at me, PLAY ME! I'M LOOOONNNNLEEEY!"_

I responded "OK, OK! Just let me find a game first!"

As I dug through most of the "Memory boxes", as my dad called them(papers from my past school grades, photo albums, etc), 1 thing stuck out in a turquoise plastic bin full of my dad's old video game discs/cartridges (SNES, Atari, Colecovision). On the bottom was a PS1 disc in a white CD sleeve. It read:

"Sony Playstation Sampler disc. PLAY IF YOU DARE."

I could not take it anymore. So tempting. So addicting.

My dad was going shopping for groceries. Now that I had my own cell phone that I got for my birthday a month ago, I was able to stay home alone while he was gone, except when he goes to was off today. Good thing I also spotted my Strawberry Shortcake backpack from preschool in the basement to smuggle the PS1 and "game" upstairs to my bedroom.

After about 15 minutes of hooking up the system to my flat-screen TV (yes, you read that right. I was lucky that they were compatible with each other), here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for. I fired it up. But it wasn't as great as you would think at first. At the sight of the Sony Computer Entertainment orange rhombus logo, I nearly bawled my eyes out with distant memories of playing _Spyro_ when I was 5-6. All of a sudden, it froze on the logo for nearly a minute. Right when I reached for the Reset button, the screen changed to an awkward, 8-bit version of the classic Playstation logo, along with the same old 90's sound effect.

A warning message appeared:

" **At this time, please note the game rating located on the bottom left corner of the sleeve. If you are under the age that the rating claims, proceed with caution while playing this game. "**

The rating, according to the sleeve, was "T" for Teen.

I pressed the blue "X" button to leave the warning.

Set before me now, was the most generic 90's computer menu I had ever seen. There was only one selectable option on that screen, and it was labled:

 **08_1995_SCE_PS_SAMPLE_SOFTWARE.exe** I clicked on this strange name, thinking that I either got some sort of programming/launcher disc, or if "X" is a loophole to a menu that lets you access the disc's data.

What came after that, you ask? A bright white screen, making me think I must have corrupted something, but no. Just as I was going to press the reset button, a buzzing noise, like a distant lawnmower came into hearing distance, followed by a test tone with a colorbar screen. If you think that's creepy enough, we're just getting started!

Next came the most uncomfortable event I ever had to witness from a game system my whole life.

The TV screen made a popping sound, like popcorn, still with the colorbars screen., but here's when the mind-scar comes in.

The PS1 now was making a grinding noise. The noise became louder and louder.

 **RRRRRRRRRR!** **GRRRRRR-RRRRRRRR!** _What is this, I thought. What fate awaits me from here?_

Just when the noise was deafening, it stopped.

Thank _God,_ I thought. _Is that it?_

Absolutely not.

The screen had a reddish-tinted version of what appeared to be a demo gameplay of _Spyro the Dragon_.

The entire screen froze, emitting all colors of tints now. Let's just say I'm glad I'm not epileptic.

From then, the controller was stuck on vibrate, and it would never stop.

Another video appeared.

 _What was it this time_?

It was the unveiling of the PSX at some kind of convention in 1994. I couldnt tell what they were saying, due to the fact that it was dubbed from a video tape from then.

After that, a black screen "of death", as they call it. It was then that my dad came home and there were words on the bottom of the screen in the most VHS-looking font I had ever seen:

 ** _PLAY. IF YOU DARE._** Perfect timing. It was over, finally! I went to go help dad with the groceries.

Later that night,I was sleeping in my room, when, suddenly, there came that grinding noise again.

 _Did I -Did I remember to turn it off?_ Igot _out of bed and checked on it._ It was then that all hell broke loose.

The PS1 ambushed me and clung its disc lid onto my arm, as if it were biting me. The system used the power plug to wrap around my body, like a snake. And just like a snake, the wire was getting tighter and tighter, until I was too weak to go on.The PS1 then used my body for its large, tasty meal. The system pulled me into its disc player, devouring me.

I woke up inside a dark, wet chamber that had a smell of mustyness. I could not sit still and go back to sleep, for I was tossed, flipped,and flopped around, like dry leaves in a breeze.

 _*guurrrrgle*_

 _No,_

I thought. _I can't be inside a Playstation's stomach, being digested. Can I? Sure the thing was alive enough to strangle me to death with its plug, and swallow me whole, but...how can it do that if it's only a small system? Wouldn't it break?_

Enough talk. My feet stung with the sharp pain of definite stomach juices.

~ **1 Hour of regret Later...~**

An outside force pushes my down a waterslide of torture and pity for life's decisions. I was now...yep. Covered in PSX crap.

 _"Eeeeeeewwwww! Well, at least it is almost over."_

I felt a shifting around. Yes! The PSX was finally going to use the bathroom! I can be relieved (pun intended) of this nightmarish trauma!

I was moving out slower and slower of the system's colon. As I came out, not only did I ask myself the same "How come it didn't break?" question, but also enjoyed the slickening of my body with the PS1's goo of ,whatever it ate last, if you could even call it that!

I was still in my bedroom at the time, the PSX conviniently plugged in under my TV entertainment shelves, like none of this even happened. Of course I got a bath right away, but when I got into new clothes and got out of the bathroom, my dad called:

"Madison! Come here and see this!"

"Why?"

"It has something to do with the PlayStation!"

 _Oh, crap._

 **AN: The next few chapters will be about what my dad has waiting for me to hear downstairs.**

 **(Hint: It's a news story on something related to what I went through.)**


End file.
